


Потерянный век

by CatherineDiethel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel
Summary: В одном дне может быть заключена вся ваша жизнь.





	Потерянный век

Марко отдаёт приказ и прячет сломанные мелкой дрожью руки в карманы брюк. Ноги едва его держат, приходится прислониться к двери, чтобы не упасть. Считает удары сердца, прерывисто дышит, прикрывая глаза.  
  
Война закончилась, а вместе с ней – и очередная жизнь. Одна из тысяч его жизней.  
  
Марко чувствует, что умирает.  
  
  
Вчера он нёс на руках Эйса. Эйса с пробитой насквозь грудью и умиротворённой улыбкой на губах. Сегодня – сидит рядом с Изо, держит его дрожащую руку. Изо не встаёт с постели сутки, бредит и ежечасно просыпается от кошмаров. Между битвой в Маринфорде, которая отгремела только вчера, и настоящим моментом – пропасть в десятки тысяч лет.   
  
Марко очень хочется тишины. Чтобы голоса, нестройным хором звучащие в голове, наконец умолкли и позволили ему уйти из этого мира. Позволили забыться тысячелетним сном, прислонившись к холодному мёртвому камню. Позволили, шёпотом считая угасающие удары сердца, прикрыть глаза и отдаться во власть заговорщически шепчущему в голове голосу.  
  
Ну же. Здесь так спокойно, так тихо. Здесь все, кто был до тебя и вместе с тобой. Успокойся и сделай глубокий вдох.   
  
Последнее желание?   
  
А чего бы ты хотел?  
  
 _Солнечный день, тёплый южный ветер и громкий смех на палубе. Разбежаться бы, прыгнуть в объятия дремлющего моря, а затем взлететь к солнцу под весёлые крики за спиной. Обнять крыльями небо, кончиками пальцев дотронуться до облаков. Окинуть взглядом бесконечное море, раскинувшееся до самого горизонта. Бросить взгляд вниз, где едва заметной лодочкой покачивается на волнах Моби Дик._  
  
Голос Изо достигает его слуха словно через толщу воды.   
  
Открыть глаза Марко удаётся с большим трудом. Изо до боли стискивает его руку, тянет на себя, сжимая зубы от боли. Изо что-то говорит, неотрывно глядя Марко в глаза. Отчаянно цепляется за жизнь, цепляется за него, Марко, боясь отпустить, потерять, боясь похоронить и его в холодной земле вместе с другими жизнями.  
  
Или же он не даёт Марко сделать это с собой?  
  
Марко отвечает Изо только тем, что сжимает в ответ его руку. Не смотрит ему в глаза, не говорит ни слова. Что-то сжигает его изнутри, стискивает горло, выбивает из лёгких весь воздух, покрывает мелкой дрожью руки. Что-то запрещает ему говорить, смотреть в глаза Изо.  
  
 _Холодной морской воздух, ощущение полёта и крики сотен человек где-то внизу, на обманчиво миниатюрной лодочке._  
  
Видение рассеивается, и на месте освещённой палящим солнцем палубы Моби Дика вновь возникает небольшая холодная комнатка с одним-единственным окошком. Где-то там,  _в том мире_ , громко смеётся Отец, что-то кричит Сачу Эйс, а Марко сверху вниз смотрит на забитую людьми палубу, цепляясь когтями за мачту.   
  
 _Этот мир_  сер и безжизненен, словно выцветшая за несколько десятков лет фотография. Откуда-то с палубы доносятся приглушённые голоса, гремит посуда, и ветер яростно треплет разорванные паруса на покосившейся мачте.  
  
Марко не замечает, как Изо вновь засыпает. Сидит рядом с кроватью в течение нескольких часов, не меняя положения, не отнимая своей руки от руки Изо – холодной, с невероятной силой сжимающей руку Марко.  
  
С первыми лучами солнца, вливающимися в раскрытое окно, опутывающие ноги Марко тени разбегаются по углам. Проснувшийся от очередного приступа кашля Изо просит помочь ему встать.  
  
Марко помогает Изо подняться, чтобы выйти на палубу. Перебрасывает его руку через плечо, чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы, слышит, как Изо рвано выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Слышит, как подобно удару колокола, невероятно громко и отчётливо, сотрясая всё тело, бьётся его сердце. Настоящее  _живое_  сердце, усиливающимся грохотом возвещающее о возвращении к жизни. И этот грохот эхом отдаётся где-то в голове, долетая до самых непреступных уголков сознания.  
  
Десятки неприкаянных душ, бесцельно шатающихся по палубе, словно заслышав немой зов о помощи, сходятся к ним. Десятки потерянных людей, объединённых одним общим горем, выходят к ним на встречу. Кто-то подхватывает под руки Изо. К Марко протягиваются десятки рук, его заключают в сотни объятий, бормочут тысячи, десятки тысяч слов скорби и сожалений. И в десятки тысяч раз больше – слов поддержки.  
  
И с каждым разом дышать становится легче. Он говорит слова утешения в ответ, с вновь возникшей силой сжимает протянутые руки. Голос хрипит, ломается, но с каждым разом звучит все уверенней, медленно, но верно вновь наполняясь силой.   
  
А где-то глубоко в груди медленно, через силу, словно стоявший без дела несколько сотен лет механизм, робко бьётся его собственное сердце.   
  
– Все хорошо, спасибо, – Марко улыбается, чувствуя боль во всём теле. – Спасибо.   
  
Сердце бьётся, и каждый удар набатом отдаётся в висках. Вокруг – ничего, кроме моря и стука собственного  _живого_  сердца, истеричными ударами нагоняющего тысячелетия траурного затишья. Тысячелетия, уместившиеся в несколько часов величайшей скорби.  
  
 _Небесно-голубые искры разлетаются во все стороны, ноги осторожно касаются палубы._  
  
– Эй, Марко! Правда, что фениксы проживают тысячи жизней?  
  
Эйс смотрит на него широко распахнутыми от восхищения глазами. Такому как Эйс и тысячи жизней будет мало для того, чтобы познать весь мир.  
  
– Правда.  
  
Марко не может сдержать улыбку глядя на восхищённое лицо Эйса.   
  
  
Кто-то треплет его по плечу, громко смеётся, голова вновь наполняется десятками голосов, и вмиг мираж рассеивается. Вместо Сача по плечу его треплет Изо. Харута, с мокрыми   
дорожками слёз на щеках, улыбается ему и сжимает большие загорелые ладони.  
  
  
Правда, Эйс. Даже ты можешь прожить эту тысячу жизней.  
  
Но чтобы тысячу раз подобно фениксу возродиться из пепла, нужно тысячу раз заживо сгореть в собственном пламени.


End file.
